


Uncertainty

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo
Summary: Keith wants a baby. Mick isn't sure





	Uncertainty

It started small at first; glances at mothers and their children standing behind ropes and railings at events or despatches of planes. 

Keith would smile warmly at the children, never thinking when he was younger that he’d ever want any, but now, realizing how happy the parents were, he suddenly found himself jealous. 

He and Mick had been together for a little over a year now, keeping their relationship hidden and out of eye of the public in fear of being rejected by families and their fans. The relationship had taken a toll on both of them in terms of pretending there was nothing but friendship between the two, but they made it work. 

When Keith and Mick went to perform, Charlie and Ronnie would be tuning their instruments or dressing themselves fashionably and wouldn't pay any attention to the two men as they nuzzled each other with kisses and hugs before stepping out into the crowd. Charlie and Ronnie didn't care, they never did anything to them, so they didn't mind. 

Ronnie would chuckle sometimes at the thought of it, he’d never thought he’d be best friends or in a band with two men dating, but he paid little to no care about the situation. 

Charlie was happy for the two, they were finally happy and even if they couldn't share that with the world, they at least had a safe zone in the band and behind the stage. 

It was early on a Saturday when Keith decided he was to propose an idea. The two were off tour and had to be at the studio within a few hours and Keith, tangled within the fur sheets of his bed and Mick’s legs, could see those hours either going by quickly or dreading on. 

He brought his fingers to Micks chest and lightly walked them over his collarbones and ribs, touching ever so slightly as to not wake the older man; the more time he had to prepare, the better. 

As he brought his finger over Mick’s peck, his hand was pushed away with a quick slap. 

“Stop it.” Mick scolded, his eyes still closed yet his breathing was heightened. 

Keith pulled away to bring his hand under the covers and mumbled a guilty ‘sorry’ to his lover. 

“I didn't mean to wake you-" Keith started, his thick accent scratching at his tired and taped throat. 

Mick spoke blankly, eyes still closed as if he was still asleep yet they’d cringe and wrinkle ever so often as he did so, “You didn't wake me,” he moved his eyes beneath their lids, “It only tickled.” Mick lied. 

The truth was, Keith’s raspy accent was causing blood to rush through his legs and his adrenaline to hike in numbers as he grew painfully hard. The only thing hiding this was the lucky chance he’d had had turned over enough to have his leg covering his crotch. 

“oh.” Keith lowered his voice and blushed slightly at Mick’s words. He considered muttering another apology before he stopped by Mick, again. 

“You don't need to apologize, I'm up now.” Mick opened his eyes and sat up, the sheets rolling up at his waist, he stretched his arms outward and groaned loudly at his muscles pulling. Mick rubbed his eyes roughly to adjust to the light of the room, the sun was shining through the windows and was hitting almost painfully on the men’s bodies; nearly suffocating their legs and chests beneath the covers in a humid heat. 

Keith laid still beside Mick as he stretched, playing out the situations of the very few and limited options he had to propose his idea. Anything could happen if he were to say his thoughts and it seemed that any way he acted the conversation out, it was ending badly. 

Mick turned to Keith to see him leaning back against the headboard and pillows, looking down at the foot of the bed in thought. 

“You good, love?” he asked, dropping his arms to his blanket covered thighs rather harshly, making a ‘poofsh’ sound. 

Keith seemed to wander in his daze for a few seconds before realizing Mick was talking to him and looked up to him. 

“oh! Yes, darling, I’m good,” Keith turned his head back to the covers and finished with: “just thinking, is all.” 

Mick nodded his head, looking to the covers as his chocolate locks fell over his brow, creating a defined shadow over his eyes. Noticing this, he brought his hand up to twirl the strands of hair in his hands. 

“What about?” Mick asked, not bothering to look to Keith as he began to braid the strand.

Keith almost sighed deeply before he realized that’d probably be a bad choice on his part; immediately announcing to Mick that it’d be a bad thing he was tossing around in his mind. Instead, he only widened his eyes, the only expression he could make without making any noise to alert his boyfriend of the pressing matter at hand. 

“uh-well, haha" he chuckled nervously, “I, uh-" 

Mick smiled at Keith's nervousness, letting his hands drop to his lap, leaving the braid to unfurl. 

“What is it?” Mick laughed at the situation, if he was being honest, he was scared at what Keith was hiding from him. He was seriously considering the fact that it was possible Keith was calling it off with him. 

Keith then looked to Mick, “I wanna baby.” 

Mick rose his eyebrows at this and looked to the side of the room before back to Keith. 

“I'm sorry?” he chuckled and pulled his hair back behind his ears, “You want to have a...baby?” he gave a confused look. 

Keith shook his head, bangs swishing, “No, not- not _me _,” he chuckled as if Mick was the one with the crazy idea. “I wanna, ya know, adopt.” he folded his hands together in his lap.__

__Mick leaned learned to the side “adopt?”_ _

__“Yeah, adopt.” Keith almost scoffed, in the moment, to Keith, he couldn't understand how big of a thing this was to dump on someone at 7 in the morning on a Saturday. He wished Mick had just nodded his pretty head and said: ‘yes, that sounds like a great idea.’ but of course, he had to have a long ass conversation he wasn't looking forward to and was already losing interest in._ _

__“Well, I mean, Keith-love, that's a really big thing to decide on doing,” Mick brought a hand up to his hair and gripped it into a bundle above his brow “We don't even know how to take care of a pet, let alone a kid!” he exclaimed._ _

__Keith looked to his hands again, “I know, I know, it’s just-" Keith sighed deeply as he felt the urge to cry and his voice cracked at his next words. “I see parents with their kids all-all the time, a-and whether or not it’s at a show or just us going out’n I just want to be able to experience that.” he wasn't sure if it was what he was talking about that made him start crying or if it was that Mick hadn't said anything within those few words and hadn’t made any change in his expression that it made Keith feel almost as if he was alone in the situation._ _

__Mick waited for him to finish before he crawled over to the now crying man and wrapped his arms around him, holding Keith as close as he could._ _

__“shh, I know,” Mick ran a hand through the younger’s hair, “Hey, how about we talk to the rest of the band and see what they think…” he paused, “they'll probably be able to help us find a good center and a way for us _to _adopt.”___ _

____Keith turned from Mick’s arms to look at him questionably, “So we’ll get one?” he immediately seemed to chirp up._ _ _ _

____“You know what, why not?”_ _ _ _


End file.
